The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including image carriers.
An image forming apparatus such as a full-color laser printer or copier includes, for example, a unit of photoconductive drums and developing devices corresponding to four colors of cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (Bk), an intermediate transfer unit, a fixing unit, and a sheet conveying system. Each of these units includes a rotary member such as a roller, and thus, the image forming apparatus includes a driving motor for driving the rotary member. A color image forming apparatus includes a large number of units including rotary members that need to be driven, compared to a monochrome image forming apparatus. Accordingly, the number of driving motors tends to increase. The use of such a large number of driving motors, however, leads to an increase in costs for the image forming apparatus.